battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Republic
''High Priority Notices These notices are only known to members of the Scarlet Empire Priority Alpha (1) Due to the recent successful attack on AIF, a retaliation attack can be expected. All SE and SR Bases will have Warp disruption systems active 24/7. All reserve personell has been put in active service and all ships are to be mobolized. Coalition attack on TD has been reported. All Military units are to report to duty and be ready for war. Elite 2 Program has begun, this will be a highly publicized unit in the Crusaders SpecWar Unit. Canidates will be drawn from all ground units in Crusaders. Priority Bravo (2) Civilian Emergency Bunkers (CEBs) entrances has been unlocked and opened, in an event of a battle in the area, local forces' first priority is to evacuate all citizens into the CEBs and defend the entrance. Each entrance has automated 20mm plasma turrets '''Refit Order #73789A': All Crusaders and SRN capital ships are to be refitted with the Advanced Naval Warfare Package which includes Advances Stealth Systems, AEW capabilites, Plasma Torpedo Launchers, Heavy Laser systems, Energy Projectors and Warp Attack capabilities. All mentioned ships are to undergo this refit in the ship's next scheduled Refit/maintainence period. Refit Order #73789B: All Crusaders and SRN Light ships are to be refitted with the Support Naval Warfare Package which includes Advanced Stealth Systems, AEW Capabilites, Plasma Torpedo Launchers, and Heavy Laser systems. All mentioned ships are to undergo this refit in the ship's next scheduled Refit/maintainence period. The Yamamoto Imperial Navy has officially been declared an enemy of SE. Fire on all YIN ships on site. ''Priority Charlie (3) All new media will be restricted to the Scarlet National News (State Run News site.) Use of mass propoganda has been authorized. UNTA The UNSESR is a Joint Political/Military system. Having joint military resources means that the 2 nations can combine into 1 massive superpower. Nations In UNTA: *Scarlet Empire *Sviatoslav Republic Scarlet Empire Command Structure (Ranks and Members) The Scarlet Empire Consists of many commands, All of which is under command of the Government. Government The King's Party (Scarlet Conservatives Party) In The Scarlet Empire's Government, the GrandMaster is in charge of all of the Scarlet Empire. The Arbiter is there to make decisions that the GrandMaster makes if he is unable to make them (due to injuries, death, etc.). The King's Party is the head of all of SE GrandMaster (King) *Joseph Harper CaptMCDerpington Arbiter (Prime minister) *Lenard Carizach CaptMCDerpington *Ethan Harper CaptMCDerpington King's Representative The King's Representative is a group in the Government assigned for Diplomatic Missions, and are the King's Messengers. Head Representative *Daniel Cavour CaptMCDerpington Representative *Nathan Dover CaptMCDerpington *Furo 'Logamee CaptMCDerpington The Crusaders (Military) The head of the Crusaders is the GrandMaster. In bracket's are the equivilant ranks to the normal ranking system. Crusaders Royal Navy (CRN) and Crusaders Royal Navy Air Force (CRNAF) The CRN and the CRNAF Are the same organization within the Crusaders, the top 3 ranks gets command ranks in the NAF. Imperial Admiral (Fleet Admiral) (General of the Air Force) *Nathan Gordova CaptMCDerpington Supreme Commander-NAV (Vice Admiral) (Lieutenant General of the Air Force) *Xeva 'Mavum CaptMCDerpington High Fleet Master (Rear Admiral) (Major General of the Air Force) Low Fleet Master (Commondore) High Ship Master (Captain) Low Ship Master (Commander) Crusaders Royal Army (CRA) Imperial General (General *Zivo 'Goman CaptMCDerpington Supreme Commander-ARM (Lieutenant General) Field Master (Major General) Field Marshal (Colonel) Office of Special Operations (OSO) The Office of Special Operations deal with things outside the Crusader's field. Enrollment Prerequisites These are required for joining the Scarlet Empire. #Know how to build flying ships. #Basic understanding of role play and role play weapons Application #RP Name: #Type of ships you will be building. #Amount of ships built. #Optional, Do you use mods. If you don't, it is highly recommended you use the Hansa mod 2.4 English #Optional, what's your Game Center account name. Rules #Obey superior officers #Only conduct your own attacks (Start one) when you have permission from the Fleet Admiral(s) or higher, or at least 2 Admirals. #All ships must have the prefix CRNV (Crusaders Royal Navy Vessel) or CRNAV (Crusaders Royal Navy Aerospace Vessel), unless your using the name of the ship class. #Applications can only be accepted by Fleet admiral(s) or higher. If He/She is not present, the Older Admiral (Been in this navy the longest) can accept/decline the application. #Declaring of war can only be made by the Fleet Admiral(s) or higher, unless the other navy have made Many attacks against us. #Claiming of land owned by an inactive/destroyed navy requires GrandMaster's permission. And claiming unclaimed land requires the GrandMaster's Knowledge. #Demoting can only be done by the fleet admiral or higher. Political Information Political Information Coalitions *Axis Powers *United Nations Space Coalition Alliances *P.A.N.Z.E.R. *Sviatoslav Republic *Terran Dominion *Arcadian Empire NAP *The Commonwealth of Cattiria Enemies *Coalition Nations *Yamamoto Imperial Navy Territories These are the Named locations owned by the Scarlet Empire. Greater States= Greater States *South Egypt'' **''Scarlet City (SE Capital)'' **''Novoye Nachalo Naval Station (Crusaders HQ)'' **''South Egypt Assembly Forge SF. 1'' *''Avion'' **''Elites Training Facility 2'' *''Mali'' **''Mali Assembly Forge SF. 3'' *''Niger'' *''Cydan'' *''Xeno'' *''North Sudan'' *''South Sudan'' *''Ethiopia'' *''Somalia'' *''South Somalia'' *''Aristarcus'' **''Aristarcus Assembly Forge SF. 2'' *''Chad'' *''Nigeria'' *''New Guinea'' *''Sacaro'' *''Guniea'' *''Burkina'' *''Cameroon'' *''Congo'' *''East Congo'' *''South Congo'' *''Gabon'' |-|Lesser States= Lesser States *''Phaethontis (Mars Quad MC-24)'' **''Castilla City (Phaethontis Capital)'' **''Zanguard City'' *''South Italy'' *''Greenland'' **''Nuuk'' **''Greenland Assembly Forge SF. 6 (Under Construction)'' **''Tesla Military Installation'' |-|Military Owned locations= Military Owned Locations *''Memnonia (Mars MC-16)'' **''Memnonia Assembly Forge SF. 4'' ***''Experimental Ship Constructio Unit'' **''Elites Training Facility 1'' *''Tenelapis Vent Zeta'' **''Zeta Military Installation'' *''Tenelapis Vent Prime'' **''Crusaders Prime Military Installation (50km square area on the east end)'' *''Tenelapis Defina Island'' **''Elites Training Facility 3'' **''Defina Assembly Forge SF. 5'' *''Tenelapis Tidal Peninsula'' **''Crusaders Tidal Military Installation'' Crusaders Royal Navy All crusaders Warships are to have the Prefix CRNAV (Aerospace) or CRNV (surface). Non Combat warships are to have the Prefix SENV as Non combat warships are not officially part of the Crusaders. Harper's Ships= ---- |-|Fleet 2= Crusaders Royal Army The Crusaders Royal Army Consists of 3 Sections: Army Special Forces/Special Warfare Unit(SF/SpecWarUnit). Army Advanced Infantry (AAI), and the Army Infantry. Army Infantry= Category:Nations Category:Navies and Fleets Category:World Superpower